<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is A Journey by KyMercer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942545">Life Is A Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyMercer/pseuds/KyMercer'>KyMercer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyMercer/pseuds/KyMercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot had happened after they parted ways. Nevertheless, the threads that tie them together remained. From children to adults, a reunion that’s long overdue leads the trio to embark on another journey.</p><p>Just like old times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader, Sonia (Pokemon)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Long Time, No See: Part [1/2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screeching of the rail pulls (Y/n) from their slumber. The train they sat in was slowly coming to a halt. An announcer broadcasts their location while bleary (e/c) eyes work to regain clarity. A yawn releases from the trainer’s throat as a (s/c) hand moves to massage their neck from the soreness of lying back throughout the ride. In a half-conscious state they manage to grasp their luggage, rolling it along the thin rug of the transport and lifting it pass the gap between the train car door and the station floor. The cool air-conditioned atmosphere of the station works to rouse them as they take a moment to stretching in the center of the terminal. With a hum of satisfaction, (Y/n) swiftly checks the time on their Rotom Phone before quickly exiting the building. It’s been a long time since they’d been here…A long, long time.</p><p>The dim light of the evening sun illuminates the cobblestone streets of Wedgehurst. The sounds of banter from townsfolk and the chirping of Rookidee bring back memories, some insignificant but heartwarming all the same. The sparse lighting of the overhead lamps speckled the town in white and the fluorescent glow of open businesses show just how much the place has grown. It was very interesting to see how much change Galar had been through since the time they had moved away. Though, what (Y/n) wondered most was how their friends were doing. How much had they changed? Soon enough they would know, for stopping by Wedgehurst for a surprise visit is their way of finding out. They just hoped it wasn’t too late to pop in today.</p><p>          With renewed energy in their step, (Y/n) walks straight ahead until she is met with a tall structure of brown, white, and violet. The pokéball sign over the entrance indicated that it was indeed the Pokémon Lab. It hasn’t changed a bit save for the vines that grew out and over the windowsills. Giving a tentative knock on the door, the veteran trainer walks through and takes a good look. The outside may not have appeared too different, but wow! The inside had some work done. New technology was a given considering the occupation of science and research, though there was so much more greenery and literature that there was now a second floor. The place could pass for a recreational library if it really wanted to. </p><p>          “Why, hello there. Is there anything I can assist you with?” (Y/n) turns their head to view a rather plain looking lady. A woman of average height with blue-black hair and glasses stands patiently for an answer.</p><p>          “Hey-ya. I was looking to see if Sonia or Professor Magnolia were here?” The woman shakes her head.</p><p>          “I’m sorry. They have left for the day. I stayed behind to organize my work, so I’ll be the one closing for tonight.” A small sigh leaves them in response.</p><p>          “I did arrive too late, then. That’s not a problem. I’ll just visit them when they’re in tomorrow.” Giving a nod of thanks (Y/n) turns to exit, yet upon opening the door they are met with a familiar face. A teen boy with amber eyes and a head of purple hair. He had a stack of annotated papers in hand; the fluffy figure of a Dubwool stood by his side as it bleated at them in greeting. (Y/n) would have greeted the pokémon back if they and the boy weren’t having a borderline staring contest, both shocked at seeing each other once again. Apparently, the boy was at a loss for words so (Y/n) breaks the silence.</p><p>          “How’s it hangin’ Hopscotch? You haven’t forgotten about me have ya?” A proud smile graces their face. He’s grown so much from the last time they saw him.</p><p>In a split second, the weight of his person clings to them in a tight hug. His shoulders shake with quiet sobs as (Y/n) reciprocates, letting tears of their own slip down their cheeks. It was one thing to talk through a phone screen but seeing each other in-person goes unmatched. It has been years. </p><p>          (Y/n) was like a second sibling to Hop; a wayward soul with a sharp wit and open mind. Someone who, despite being rather blithe was also fully capable of giving their 110% percent. Both they and Lee played a part in making who he is as a person, more than they’d ever know. So, when (Y/n) had made the decision to “go on a new adventure”, he didn’t know how to feel. To be in their presence after over half a decade has him floored. When Hop pulls away to dry the remainder of his tears, (Y/n) takes their hands to playfully cup his face.</p><p>          “Say it ain’t so! I swear it was just yesterday when I had to crouch to look at you.” The boy huffs swatting their hands away.</p><p>          “Yeah. Time will do that to a person.”</p><p>          “I swear it was just yesterday when you weren’t as cheeky either.” Hop laughs.</p><p>          “What are you doing here?! Just a few days ago you said you were in Hoenn!?”</p><p>          “Well I was, but I also had a flight soon after our call.”</p><p>          “So what? You just weren’t going to tell anyone that you’d be in Galar.”</p><p>          “Nope. I wanted to surprise you all. You should have seen the look on your face.” </p><p>          “Can you blame me? It’s been so long.”</p><p>          “Nah. If anything, I’m just as excited about this as you are.”</p><p>The subtle sound of the lab assistant clearing her throat pulls the two from their conversation. Having witnessed all that occurred she was happy for the two, but she needed to head home and they were blocking the doorway. With a swift apology and the scratch of a cheek, (Y/n) sidesteps as Hop walks into the facility.</p><p>	 “Sorry about that. I forgot to turn in a report, so I’ll take over and lock-up.” The woman concedes the lab keys to the teen before taking her leave. </p><p>	The young researcher swiftly moves around the area. The older leaves him to it as they take a seat at the table. A hefty nudge of the leg gains their undivided attention as (e/c) hues meet the shining eyes of Dubwool. The pokémon bleats loudly and happily in recognition. (Y/n) does not hesitate to stroke his head and horns.</p><p>         “So you’ve evolved, eh? Last time I saw you, you were just a small as Hopscotch.” </p><p>The sound of a drawer sliding shut is followed by the kid rounding the counter he had walked behind. (Y/n) notices the small bounce in his step as he beams at them. If there was anything that hadn’t changed about Hop it was his abundant energy. Aside from his uptick in enthusiasm at their return, the teen had always been a lively person in general.</p><p>         “Oh, man. I have so many questions, but first, I really wanna see your pokémon. Can I? Please? This is the perfect place!” His exaggerated gesturing elicits a soft chuckle from them. Taking grasp of a pure black crossbody laid atop their luggage, (Y/n) opens a side compartment to reveal an entire team of six. Taking each capsule to fit between their fingers, the veteran tosses them out, summoning the creatures they hold dear.</p><p>          Calls of different volumes and pitches echo across the laboratory as (Y/n)’s pokémon party take in their surroundings. The team consisted of creatures of various heights and statures—two tall, two moderates, and two smalls; 4 bipedal, and 2 quadrupedal. Venusaur, Quagsire, Aggron, Lopunny, Scrafty, and Sylveon. Amber eyes widen in admiration as he identifies the team. Scrambling to retrieve his Rotom Phone and log the pokémon, he begins to feel a soft texture along the back of his non-dominant hand. Removing his eyes from the device, Hop follows the touch. Pink ribbon-like feelers languidly caress the skin skimming over his fingers, down the palm, and to the wrist before unraveling. Sylveon to whom the feelers belonged let out a noise of approval before moving to Dubwool. The teen raised an eyebrow at what had occurred.</p><p>         “That's Babe. You’ve seen him nose around on video call before. He knows who you are but has never been the sort to outright trust anybody without deciding that for himself.”</p><p>Now that the violet-haired teen thought about it, he does recall reading that Sylveon use their appendages to distinguish emotion. It’s to be expected he supposed.</p><p>Following Babe to see him sit by Dubwool, the sheep was conversing with Lopunny. The rabbit pokémon appears to be very talkative and attentive, giving Hop’s partner some much-needed social interaction. Bright eyes shift to (Y/n) once more.</p><p>          “Her name’s Lulu. She’s definitely the most welcoming of the bunch. Not to say the others aren’t. She’s just warms up to people quicker.” With a nod of understanding, Hop turns his head to observe Aggron and Scrafty. The former stood shyly looking to her trainer for reassurance while the latter practically burned holes into Hop with an intense leer. Giving a soft smile to the two pokémon, (Y/n) pats the boy on the shoulder. He had turned stiff from the dark-fighting type’s intimidation.</p><p>          “Those two are Gina and Scout. Don’t be fooled by Gina’s stature; she’s just the sweetest. As for Scout, she’s quite tenacious but I assure you it’s just because she’s very protective of the crew.”</p><p>          “If you say so…” he laughs nervously.</p><p>Last but not least, the young researcher shifts to view (Y/n)’s Venusaur and Quagsire. Both were simply relaxing, the grass-poison type comfortably lay next to the terrarium eyeing the boy with warmth and familiarity. Quagsire sat close by with an ever-so lackadaisical look on his face. The water fish pokémon makes eye contact with both trainers and waves at them. Of course they both wave back touched by such a simple gesture. </p><p>          “You remember those two?”</p><p>          “Never forgot. You’ve had Poppy and Briggs since the very beginning.”</p><p>          “Yeah… You’d hang with them all the time back when they were just a Bulbasaur and Wooper.”</p><p>	Hop would always recollect the day Leon, Sonia, and (Y/n received their starters. He was five years old around that time. Professor Magnolia had recently returned from a meeting in Kanto and bought their regional starters to Galar. Lee, Sonia, and (Y/n) were set to begin their trainer journeys by choosing from the three. Big brother chose Charmander, Sonia took Squirtle, and (Y/n) adopted Bulbasaur. The grass starter’s personality was mellow—a stark foil to a rambunctious young (Y/n). Even so, they were a match bound by Arceus. When they weren’t busy climbing the ranks, the two would drop by Postwick and entertain his antics. Sometimes they’d even go on capers much to his mother’s worry. </p><p>It was at one point that an attempt at lake fishing almost yanked him into the water. If it weren’t for (Y/n) and Poppy’s assistance, Hop couldn’t help but to think the situation would’ve taken a turn for the worse. That encounter was when they had met Briggs, an odd little Wooper who had gotten tangled in the line. The battle that ensued and the capture that followed made an impression on his kid self. It was when the League began to get more challenging that Poppy and Briggs evolved. They had grown stronger and the conscious fear of hurting the boy wasn’t a risk (Y/n) was willing to take.</p><p>The memory was bittersweet; a nice glimpse back in time when life was simpler, but it was also a reminder of restriction—something Hop was all too happy to have less of.</p><p>          “Hey, d’you know if they still like feather toys?” (Y/n) guffaws at the inquiry. </p><p>          “Seriously, Hop?”</p><p>          “Yeah! What of it, mate? I’m trying to relive the good times, here!”</p><p> </p><p>	The sky was blackened by night and the two remained in the lab. (Y/n) had since returned their pokémon to their pokéballs and continued to talk with Hop, telling him about their time outside of Galar. Despite often speaking about their excursions on call, the teen would always want to hear more. Today was no exception. </p><p>           “I’ve been traveling between Hoenn and Kalos for the past few months.”</p><p>          “Sounds rough. I guess it must be important for you to go through that.”</p><p>          “Yeah…” (Y/n) drawls before a hefty yawn rips from their throat. “I’ve been helping both Professor Birch and Sycamore conduct research about this phenomenon called Mega Evolution.”</p><p>The terminology appears to enliven Hop, a contrast to how weary he looked previously. He had only ever heard about Mega Evolution in passing, so any chance of learning more was a plus. Reclined in the seat across from them, curious amber eyes urge (Y/n) to continue. </p><p>          “Not a lot is known about the subject aside from whatever sparse records we have. However, what we do know is that a pokémon’s bond with their trainer is very integral to their development—so much so that they are capable of evolving further than we originally thought.”</p><p>          “Woah! That sounds awesome! Have you guys found out anything else?”</p><p>          “Unfortunately not. We’ve explored different ruins and studied many relics, but there just doesn’t seem to be enough information to make anything concrete.” He responds with a sympathetic hum.</p><p>          “That’s just by case of piecing together a substantial timeline, though. We know of almost 50 pokémon that can Mega Evolve.” They say it like it’s no big deal but Hop begs to differ. </p><p>          “W-huh?! That’s great news! Who cares about the timeline??” (Y/n) couldn’t help but to chortle.</p><p>          “Hey now. Give timelines a little more credit. If we knew more about the origin of this drastic change then maybe we’d know of more than 50.”</p><p>A moment of silence passes and another yawn leaves (Y/n). Perhaps yawns were contagious because Hop lets out his own seconds later. Maybe it was time to wrap up this reunion for now. Still, they had a request to make before they called it a day.</p><p>          “Alright, kiddo. I think I’m gonna hit the hay, but I have a question I’ve yet to ask.”</p><p>          “Hmm? What’s up?”</p><p>          “How’s your brother?”</p><p>          “Lee? He’s alright. Why?”</p><p>          “Haven’t really heard from him in a while.”</p><p>          “Really? He’s usually on top of things, but I guess he’s busy. If I’ll be honest, I haven’t seen him much lately either. Lately, he’s been going to work early and coming home late. Maybe something important is keeping him up?” </p><p>          “I’d say that that’s not healthy, but who am I to say that. I can’t even take my own advice.” (Y/n) shakes their head.</p><p>          “Anyway, the reason why I ask is because Charizard happens to be one of the known pokémon capable of Mega Evolving. It actually have two different forms surprisingly enough.”</p><p>          “No way.”</p><p>          “Yeah dude.”</p><p>          (Y/n) swiftly reaches into a different compartment of their trainer bag to pull out what appeared to be a golden brooch. The prominent jewel in the center of the accessory glistened with the colors of the rainbow its luster shining brightly underneath the light. (Y/n) moves to pull out another jewel, but this one’s attached to a golden necklace. The colors are also different, taking on the colors of black and blue. </p><p>          “These are a Key Stone and Charizardite X, items worn to trigger Mega Evolution.” They carefully hand the items over to Hop to which he takes in kind, as if he were scared he’d break them. </p><p>          “When you see him, just hand ‘em off. If he doesn’t already know what they are then don’t tell him. And if he asks who they’re from don’t tell him that either.”</p><p>          “(Y/n), you’re scaring me. What is this, some kind of back ally deal? Why can’t I tell him that they’re from you?” </p><p>          “It’s too late. If Leon knew that I was here, I don’t think he’d hesitate to track me down and I want to sleep.” Hop wanted to argue but they both knew they were right.</p><p>          “You don’t have to tell him today. Tell him tomorrow,” (Y/n) drowsily checks their Rotom Phone. “Or rather later in the morning. It’s past midnight.” Hop gasps.</p><p>          “We’ve been here too long! I have to get home!” The teen secures the stones in his jacket before grabbing the lab door keys. (Y/n) follows him out the door as he turns off the overhead lights and fixes the door tight. He turns to the older once again.</p><p>          “Where are you staying?”</p><p>          “I’m gonna kick it at the pokémon center down the road. I still have yet to give Sonia and Prof. Mags a visit. I’ll likely be over at their pad bright n’ early.”</p><p>          “Cool. Send me a notif and I’ll be there. Let’s make this a reunion a good one.”</p><p>          “Ha. If your reaction was anything to go by, it won’t just be a good reunion. It’ll be a great one.” Giving Hop a hearty pat on the back, they nod down Route One from where they currently stood.</p><p>          “You go get some shut eye. I don’t want to hear you complaining about being tired tomorrow. Tell your mom I said hi.”</p><p>          “Will do. See you tomorrow then.” With a quick goodbye hug, the teen turns to leave and (Y/n) assumes their destination to the pokémon center.</p><p> </p><p>	The road to Postwick from Wedgehurst is a short one, so Hop makes it home in no time at all. Entering his abode, he takes a deep breath and exhales as he removes his shoes at the door. His bright eyes look over the living room. To his relief, no one was downstairs. Though luck is not on his side when he moves to make his way upstairs, to which he is effectively blocked.<br/>
“Hop, it’s super late! Where were you?” The mix of worry and relief was evident in Leon’s voice, but the look on his face showed that he was evidently peeved.</p><p>          “At the lab. I got held up, it’s not like I was going places I wasn’t supposed to.” He rolls his eyes. The younger understood why the older would worry, but he could take care of himself fine. Leon scrutinizes Hop. The answer wasn’t good enough for him, but he’d give his little bro the benefit of the doubt. He sighs.</p><p>          “Hey, it’s fine. Just say something next time so you won’t give mum and I a heart attack. Alright?”</p><p>          “Yeah. My bad…” Hop half-heartedly apologizes. Nevertheless, it seems enough for Leon as he moves for Hop to pass and ascend the steps. </p><p>          “Oh. I almost forgot.” Hop stops before he reaches the top. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the Key Stone and Charizardite passing them to Leon. The former champ gingerly takes them in his hands before briefly inspecting them. They looked oddly familiar, but he just couldn’t remember where he had seen them before.</p><p>          “It’s a little gift for you and Charizard. Take good care of ‘em.” Turning to reach the end of the stairs, Leon gives him pause with a question.</p><p>          “A gift from who?” Hop smirks, a small puff of laughter leaves his lips. Looking over his shoulder to give his sibling a knowing smile he answers.</p><p>          “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” </p><p>Leon was left to guess as his eyes followed Hop retreat to his room. Just what exactly had he been up to?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unedited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Time, No See: Part [2/2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n)’s day starts with a phone call. The trill of Rotom’s ringtone jolts them from their sleep. Groggily lifting themself up to assume a seated position in the hotel bed, (e/c) peek from cracked eyelids to view the screen that hovers in front of them. Seeing the smiling face of Sonia tugs as little smile of their own as they prompt the Rotom Phone to answer their childhood friend over the line. </p><p>          “Hey-yo, Sonia! How’s it going?”</p><p>          “Nothing much. Just wanted to call before I get to work. How are you doing? Are you having a good time in Hoenn?” (Y/n)’s smile grows into a lazy grin. There is a nine-hour time difference between Galar and Hoenn, so it was a given that Sonia would think it was later within the day for them. Shifting to note the time: 9:36am, the trainer pulls themselves from under the covers to get ready.</p><p>          “It’s grand. Mauville is so large I could get lost in it and the hot-springs of Lavaridge are to die for,” they play along. Entering the restroom, they grab a cloth and lather it to clean their face.</p><p>          “Oooh, sounds like a dream. A spa day sounds good right about now. Note to self, stop by Circhester when I’m free.” (Y/n) discards the cloth before moving to grab their toothbrush.</p><p>          “Eh. Those are just the places I managed to visit in my free time. I wish I could’ve seen more, but that’s kind of hard when you’re traveling for work.”</p><p>          “I guess that’s true. How is work, by the way?” (Y/n) groans.</p><p>          “Same old. There’ve been a lot of interesting things we’ve come across, but it seems we’re walking in circles instead of a straight line.”</p><p>          “That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>          “Yes, quite unfortunate indeed. With that being said, my efforts in researching has come to an end for now…I have to get back to Unova soon to fulfill my duties there.” Their words were muffled by the toothpaste in their mouth, still Sonia understands their words just barely. Laughing at hearing bristles on teeth over the line, the woman reclines in the seat in front of her vanity. </p><p>          “You just never know how to sit down, do you? I don’t know how you do it, y’know. Having work at home and then moving to do work elsewhere? Do you ever take a break???” A thoughtful and long-drawn hum leaves (Y/n)’s lips. Did stopping by Galar count as a break? Maybe, but it would be a rather short one considering they’d only be here for the next few days. Though they can’t tell her that. It’d ruin the surprise visit.</p><p>Damn. Sonia’s right.</p><p>          “Now that I think about it…” silence follows. Neither of the two say anything for a moment before Sonia eventually continues.</p><p>          “Take more care of yourself…OK?”</p><p>          Their eyebrows furrow. Quickly muting Rotom Phone to rinse and spit, they unmute to reassure their orange-haired friend.</p><p>          “Hey, don’t worry about me too much, alright. I’m doing fine. Sure, I may not be taking breaks like I probably should, but I’m not wearing myself to the bone either. I rest plenty, trust me.”</p><p>          “…”</p><p>          “Sonia?” (Y/n) hears her sigh over the line.</p><p>	 “I believe you. It’s just that it’s kinda hard to keep a good work-life balance. Just wanna make sure you’re keeping it level.” </p><p>	 “It’s as level as I can possibly make it.” They chirp before making a smug face. It’s clear that Sonia has something else to say. The undercurrent of her worried words are heartwarming, and (Y/n) dramatically press their hands over their heart in reverence. </p><p>	 “You looove me,” they tease to which Sonia stutters a laugh.</p><p>	“Oh, hush,” the laughter they share eventually dies down into a comfortable quiet. </p><p>	“Well. I’m gonna turn in for the day. Talk to you later.”</p><p>	“Yeah. Talk to you later.”</p><p>Ending the call, (Y/n) promptly shuffles through their luggage for an outfit. Keeping it plain and simple they decide on a cozy white sweater and some black trousers before changing. In no more than five minutes they’ve grabbed their trainer bag and key card before heading out the door. </p><p>Meanwhile, after the line had cut Sonia slowly brought the barrel brush she held down her hair. As she continued to brush she takes a glance at herself in the mirror. A mildly forlorn look shone in her emerald eyes her brows twinged emphasizing her sadness. She wished she could say it—that she missed them. After they had left seven years ago it felt like their friendship had slowly chipped away, not just with her but also with Leon. Though, she supposed that the three growing older and separating to pursue their own endeavors would make that inevitable. Still, traveling the world without so much as an occasional visit left the ginger to question more apart from what she already questioned. Lost in her thoughts, she feels a tiny pressure around her ankle. Looking down, Sonia sees Yamper staring at her head tilted to one side with a concerned look. Sighing, she shakes her head and reaches down to pet the little electric type.</p><p>          “Sonia, dear. We’ll be leaving soon.” She hears Magnolia outside of her room. Taking a deep breath, she lifts herself from in front of her vanity grabbing the grey clips and placing them on her loose pony before heading to the kitchen. She’d need to eat something for the long day she had ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>	  Hop leisurely eats a muffin as he eyes his Rotom Phone. He had been waiting for (Y/n)’s message ever since he woke up this morning and was beginning to grow impatient. Though he trusted them to remember to notify him, so he stayed put. </p><p>          “Hey.” His older brother’s voice draws Hop’s attention away from his phone. Leon was dressed in the usual battle tower attire as he takes a seat at the table across from him.</p><p>          “You said you’d tell who gifted me these,” he grasps the Key and Mega Stones in hand. “A Key Stone and Mega Stone—very rare items to come across. Items highly sought after by skilled trainers, with most being possessed by the elite.”</p><p>          “Ah. So, you do know what they are.”</p><p>          “I almost didn’t remember. I likely wouldn’t if it weren’t for the books at my desk. Now, spill. Who gave you these?”</p><p>Before the younger can answer, Rotom Phone impedes his vision showing a new text had been received. </p><p>‘Morning, Hopscotch! On the way to Mag’s and Sonia’s. Don’t wait up!’</p><p>A bright smile shines on the teen’s face dismissing his device. Leon raises a brow. Whatever Hop saw on his phone has him super chipper.</p><p>          “Well! When I was on my way to the lab yesterday, I was met with a surprise visit.” Amber eyes stare into his own as Leon silently urges him to continue. Hop takes in an excited breath of air.</p><p>          “It was (Y/n)! They were in Wedgehurst last night and—”</p><p>          “What?!” Leon exclaims. The ex-champion is out of his seat with an expression of both surprise and disbelief. After seven years of travel, they finally make their return to Galar? A surprise visit? Nobody was given any prior knowledge of this happening? It took Hop to be at the right place at the right time to meet with them? </p><p>          “So that’s why you returned home late!?”</p><p>          “Yeah! They gave me the Stones to give to you and told me not to tell until today. Sorry not sorry.” Giving a shrug, Hop recognizes the blank look that has since replaced his brother’s shock. It was easy to determine that the news he received  had him thinking, reminiscing, and questioning. Yet, the younger doesn’t give Lee any room to get lost in his mind. With a push of the shoulder, Hop brings Leon from his subconscious. </p><p>          “Lighten up a little. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on but standing here isn’t going to help you.”</p><p>          Having a lot to catch up on was an understatement. Perhaps it was foolish of him to think that (Y/n)’s travels wouldn’t stretch over such a long time span. Regardless he couldn’t help but miss them. Despite the occasional talks they would have with each other, their conversations were often short-lived. The man couldn’t help but to feel guilty about this. Being champion at the time was no easy feat; taking on heavy-handed tasks and putting on a smile for the people of Galar kept him busy—more than he’d like to admit. As they both became adults, it was clear that (Y/n) too had grown busy in their own regard. Listening to them speak about different regional cultures, the sights to see, the food to eat, the pokémon to meet, the events to partake, and their League experiences was something Leon took great joy in doing. Those calls have since been very few and far between. So, what happened? What new journeys had they taken throughout the time they hadn’t spoken? What new accomplishments had they made that he hasn’t yet been told about?</p><p>Running a hand through his hair with one hand he uses his other to grab the pokéball of his trusty Charizard before letting him out. With a firm roar, his companion gives an expectant look, having heard the conversation completely. </p><p>          “We won’t be going very far. (Y/n) had yet to meet with Sonia and Professor Magnolia, so they’re on their way to their house.” Hop shows Leon the notification on his Rotom Phone. It’s proof enough to have the older on his way out the door.</p><p>          “Then, that’s where we’re headed. Let’s fly,” he makes haste. The younger is at his heels chewing the remainder of his morning snack as they exit. </p><p> </p><p>          The walk down Route Two was a rather slow one. (Y/n) had expected to get to their destination some time ago, but the nostalgia of traveling down the familiar path enticed them to lag. Some things just didn’t change; same trees, same bushes, same patches of tall grass, same gigantic lake. 50 years could pass, and nature would remain—a nice prospect to think about. (Y/n) could feel Poppy grow restless in his pokéball, so they move to release him. The Venusaur takes in his surroundings just as (Y/n) did and releases a joyful grunt. </p><p>          “Man! All the memories are flooding in. It’s insane!” The trainer gives Poppy a pat on the head. “We’d train here all the time. Sonia would teach us about type advantages and we’d all practice how to throw a pokéball.”</p><p>Continuing forward (Y/n) makes out the familiar layout of a battle pitch before eyeing the house that resided behind it. (Y/n) could hardly contain their excitement and raced ahead and rapping their knuckles against the study door. They could faintly hear movement within the building.</p><p>	  “I’ll get it,” the voice was no doubt their friend’s. They can’t help the megawatt smile that rapidly grows on their face. The ginger woman opens the door with a rather blank look, though her expression changes quickly upon finding out who it is. Her green eyes are wide—bewildered; she had halted in chewing the apple that she had in hand and stares. Seconds pass before (Y/n) casts a glance at their starter.</p><p>	  “Poppy, I think I broke Son—” they are quickly cut off by a warm and strangling embrace. Was Sonia always physically strong, or was this just a special occasion? Giving a small laugh and returning the hug. It was so great to see their childhood friend again.</p><p>	  “If you take this long to come back again, I’ll kill you,” she cries. The words are muffled by their sweater as she cries on their shoulder her embrace getting tighter. The sound of light footsteps behind the embrace draws their attention.</p><p>          “What is all the fuss about, Sonia?” They both hear the professor query, viewing her granddaughter hold (Y/n) close. It isn’t until the veteran cranes their neck to show their face more clearly that the elder notices. An expression of surprise shows before it is quickly replaced with something softer and more welcoming. “Oh my, if it isn’t (Y/n)! Welcome back, my dear.” </p><p>           “Hey-yo, Mags! How’s everything?”</p><p>          “All is well, my dear.”</p><p>	  Sonia had since released them from their hug, but not a moment passes before (Y/n) hears additional footsteps. The sound of feet on pavement was rapid as if somebody, or in this case somebodies, were running. Hearing shouts of their name, they turn around to face the culprits. Taking Sonia’s hand, they exuberantly wave down the path upon seeing Hop and Leon. The younger makes it to the two first, bringing them into another hug. The group of three becomes four a second later as the older joins completing the embrace. In contrast to the cool autumn wind that wafted throughout, the cozy warmth of having everyone huddled together was perfect. (E/c) glance at the ex-champion, his head laid atop theirs as their height allowed it. He looked comfy—relaxed; a rare expression for him to have and (Y/n) couldn’t help but feel touched to catch him like this. Giving the man a slight nudge, his eyes crack open to peek downward. Golden eyes meld into (e/c) as they playfully wink at him with a playful smile. Leon lets out a small laugh as he shakes his head. It’s nice to note that their vibrancy remains in full swing even after all this time.</p><p>          “Ah, what a sight to see. It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you all together in one place.” Magnolia’s reminiscent words pull the quad’s attention. “You were all so young and now have grown into fine adults.” With a hum, the elder looks to her granddaughter.</p><p>	  “It’d be foolish to think you’d want to be in the lab upon (Y/n)’s return, no?” Of course, the ginger shakes her head at this. Magnolia chuckles. The group separates from their hug.</p><p>	  “In that case, before you get settled make it known that the office will be vacant for the time being.” Turning her attention to Leon she quickly notices that he was already on his own phone telling Rotom to notify the Battle Tower staff that he’d be out for the day. While they were doing that, (Y/n) busied herself with giving Charizard friendly scratches behind the horns. The fire-flying type grunts before bumping his snout on (Y/n)’s nose; an action that he’d adopted starting when he was a Charmeleon. (Y/n) lets out a startled laugh, they forgot about this behavior, but it was a sign of recognition, nonetheless. </p><p>	  “Been watching over everyone just fine?” Charizard gives a proud nod in affirmation. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unedited. Tell me what you think so far. Feedback is very much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching up with each other doesn't only mean friendly conversation, but also pokemon battles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing (Y/n) does when they enter Sonia’s room is divebomb onto her bed. The plush mattress effectively absorbs the weight of their descent and the trainer curls in on themselves like a Litten.</p><p>“Don’t get too comfortable,” the redhead giggles as she swiftly usurps her pillow from the resting spot. </p><p>“We have a lot to catch up on,” she says as she shoots a glance at Leon. He had relegated himself to sitting in her vanity chair.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s not let this time go to waste!”</p><p>“Ugh. Don’t we talk to each other over the phone already?” Leon laughs as Sonia beats (Y/n) with the pillow.</p><p>“I’m kidding!” They laugh as they feebly block her attacks.</p><p>“There’s no doubt that we have a lot to catch up on, even though we do talk on the phone—especially with you.” They playfully point an accusatory finger at the violet-haired man.</p><p>Leon scratches the back of his head abashedly. “Yeah…It’s been a while…”</p><p>“I swear, both of you are so limited on time. Sometimes I feel like I’m the one keeping you two in check.” With a hand on her hip, Sonia’s lip juts out in a mild pout and (Y/n) hums.</p><p>“Not just you. Hop is mighty loquacious. I’d even go as far to say that I talk to him more than the both of you.”</p><p>While Sonia let’s out a noise of surprise, Leon chuckles.</p><p>“I suspected as much. If it’s not Gloria or me, then it’s you.”</p><p>“Ah, the new champ? I can’t believe it’s been over a year already. How’s she holding up?” (Y/n) moves from their lying position to prop their head onto their hand. Leon shifts in his seat.</p><p>“She reminds me a lot of myself. I love the battles and putting a smile on the people of Galar’s face but outside of that—paperwork, meetings with businessmen, sponsorships—it’s not the best. I see the same happening with her.”</p><p>“Oof. That’s a bummer. Though, I’m sure she’s a smart kid and will push past that.” Leon agrees with a nod. As he looks back, his business relations weren’t all too terrible. As he grew into the Champion role he had the likes of Rose and Oleana to assist. He will be forever grateful for that help and has been using that knowledge to do the same for Gloria.</p><p>“The Galar League is very different from all other regions. While the League is a big deal everywhere else to some extent, Galar is on a different level entirely. It’s like battling here is integral to life, even if you don’t progress very far…”</p><p>“That may be true, but I still think that in terms of overall prowess, Galar has a lot to work on.” Leon’s expressive contemplativeness elicits quiet laughs from them and Sonia.</p><p>“Stop it. Give Galar a lil’ more credit!” They sit up and cross their legs.</p><p>“You’ve still held on to that dream, huh.” Sonia says admirably. Her phrasing was more-so a statement than a question.</p><p>It was as if the temperature grew a bit warmer as both (Y/n) and their red-headed friend watched the fire in Leon’s bright eyes glow.</p><p>“The dream to make the people of Galar the strongest in the world. A noble endeavor,” (Y/n) teases though Leon pays no mind.</p><p>“I meant it then and I mean it now. If I can contribute to making that goal a reality I’ll do what I can.”</p><p>“You’ve already done more than enough…” Sonia smiles and (Y/n) intercedes.</p><p>“You’re such an over-achiever!”</p><p>“You’re ones to talk,” the ex-Champion counters. He swiftly moves from the chair and scoops (Y/n) off Sonia’s bed. They sputter a protest as they’re lifted. The strength that both of their friends possessed was astounding. </p><p>“Speaking of champs—congrats on becoming the Unova Champ, mate!”</p><p>(E/c) eyes stare into the man’s amber before they begin laughing once more.</p><p>“You’re a little too late. Have been Champion for a few years now.”</p><p>“Yes, and in those few years we’ve yet to see you. I think it’s high-time to give a proper celebration don’t you think?” They huff before landing a light punch to his chest.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“No no. I want to.”</p><p>“Don’t let this opportunity slip, (Y/n)! We need to make the most of this while we can!” Sonia presses. (Y/n) was never one for parties but seeing both her friends adamantly agree to the idea is something that they couldn’t bring themselves to reject.</p><p>“Fine,” they concede with a sigh. “But don’t get ahead of yourselves. We’re keeping it small.”</p><p>Both nod happily. Even though Leon and Sonia are relatively private people, they weren’t above going wild at grand parties.</p><p>	“I also think it’s high-time that we have a battle for old times sake!” (Y/n) huffs at his enthusiasm. </p><p>	“Always the one to jump right into it, yeah?” Ah, well, it’s not like I didn’t see it coming.” They shrug as a smug smile grows on their face.</p><p>“I’m sure Hop gave you the Mega Stones?” Leon’s eyes grow as he is reminded of this. In his excitement for meeting (Y/n), he had forgotten about the items in his possession. Fishing them out of his pocket he showcases them to the two in the room. Sonia gasps, the academic in her rears its head. </p><p>“A Charizardite X?! These stones are so rare to find! How’d you get your hands on them?! Her verdant irises analyze the items. The ex-champion hands them to the professor to further examine to which she does with vigor.</p><p>“During my time in Kalos, I came across a hiker that was selling ore. It happened to be within the bunch.” Crossing their arms,  (Y/n) lulls their head to the side. “It’s been sitting in my bag for a while and that’s just a waste.” They jut a thumb toward the violet-haired man. “There’s only one person I know that has a Charizard.”</p><p>“It’s nice to know that you think of me whenever Charizard is a topic.”</p><p>“Hmm. My colleagues like to drag me on escapades after the League challenges end. So, I’ve been dragged into helping study Mega Evolution.”</p><p>“You said that you didn’t find out anything new?” Sonia asks. She was fully aware of the work her childhood friend had been doing but had never gotten close to an artifact closely linked to the profound Evolution.  </p><p>“We haven’t. The stones are a thing we’ve known about for a while, there just isn’t a whole lot of information about Mega Evolution’s history. As much as I’d like to explain further, we’d be here all day. Plus, it’d be better to learn first-hand right?”</p><p>“Go on then,” she agrees giving the item back to Leon and they head out the room and down the stairs.</p><p>	As the trio make their way out the house, they join with Hop and Magnolia. The younger brother was busy tossing a ball out to the slew of pokémon that occupied the field. (Y/n) and Leon both had released their teams for some exercise, and it looked like they were having a blast. Most of them were passing the play-thing around before returning it to the teen while Magnolia stood elsewhere leisurely waving a feather toy at Babe and Yamper. </p><p>Noticing the pokémon’s attention being shifted away from the ball causes the boy to follow their line of sight.</p><p>“Done having your convo already?”</p><p>“Not quite,” Leon says as he rolls his shoulders. “We’re gonna take the pitch and have us a good battle.” </p><p>“This will be a one-on-one for now. We’re testing things out.” While the explanation was pretty vague on it’s own, Hop understands what the Unova Champion means. He was about to see what Mega Evolution was all about.</p><p>With a small cheer in anticipation, he is quick to help corral the pokémon away from the violet-clad battlefield. Sonia and Magnolia meet together on the sidelines and the former professor hums.<br/>“I will take the position of referee if that is alright with you all.”</p><p>(Y/n) smiles, “Not at all.”</p><p>“That’s more than alright, Gran. Besides, I want to document as much as I possibly can.” She pulls a memo pad from her coat pocket and calls her Rotom Phone forward to record. </p><p>“Alright, Charizard. You’re up.” The fire-flying type gives out a sprightly roar and takes a battle stance on his trainer’s end of the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Lulu, (Y/n)’s Lopunny is called forward. With a prompt explanation, the rabbit pokémon shares a determined look with her trainer and confidently enters the field. Leon takes note of the pink bow that (Y/n) wrapped around the pokémon’s left ear, a stone similar to Charizard’s was in the center but in shades of yellow and brown. </p><p>	The tension in the air is palpable. Both pokémon keep their eyes on each other as they stand off. Seconds feel like minutes, then Professor Magnolia commences the battle with the stamp of a cane. In a split-second, Charizard and Lulu are already at each other. Padded paws grip sharp claws as both pokémon dig their heels into the sturdy ground, their strength being pushed against one another prevent any sort of pushback before the two ultimately separate. Jumping back to their ends of the field, both pokémon lunge at each other once more to meet in the center.</p><p>“Charizard, use Dragon Claw!”</p><p>“Counter with Mega Punch!”</p><p>The physical attacks make impact, the force of both coming together leaving a blast of air in their wake as it billows throughout the area. (Y/n) feels it flow through their clothing and Leon felt it weave through his hair. The greenery that surrounds them rustle loudly as the fight continues. </p><p>	“Fire Fang!”</p><p>	“Dodge and use Shadow Ball!”</p><p>Taking a leap over Charizard, Lulu creates a sphere of ominous energy in between her paws and brings it down on her adversary, though Charizard is quick on his feet and redirects. The Shadow Ball is destroyed as he brings his heated fangs down on the attack. The spectral power is enough to nullify his Fire Fang however, and the flames in his maw dissipate. Lulu gives a teasing snicker and Charizard releases a low growl blowing the aftermath of smoke from his nose.</p><p>“Brutal Swing!” </p><p>“Breaking Swipe!” </p><p>Both trainers had shouted their commands in unison. The two pokémon go for a sweep but are caught at an impasse once more. (Y/n) hums amusedly. If their attacks were going to constantly be nulled, this match was going to be a lengthy one. Leon appears to share the same sentiment.</p><p>	“I guess some things never change! Even now we still manage to hold each other off!” The glint in the former champ’s warm amber eyes showed a sense of renewed spirit and anticipation. (Y/n) responds in kind.</p><p>	“You and I have only gotten stronger since times past. It’s only natural we’d be neck and neck with each other again.” Their smile was prideful, (e/c) eyes harboring mischief. “But we also understand that one of us will slip-up eventually. Regardless of who that may be, Lulu and I will give our 110 percent!” Leon lets out a joyful laugh.</p><p>“Well said! We won’t lose, so prepare yourself!”</p><p>As they stand by, Sonia and Hop can feel their hearts race. Spectating Leon and (Y/n) as both stand assertively and give quick-witted directions to their pokémon was a sight to behold. Swift and graceful movements between Charizard and Lopunny almost look like a dance. Neither of them let up and devote all their focus on both the opponent and the commands of their respective trainers. Directions continued to be shouted and every time both pokémon went to deal damage it would only end in a stalemate. The clock ticks and Sonia soon begins to notice that the two creatures are starting to grow tired. Movement starts to slow down little by little. Room for exploiting weak points were gradually opening for them both. Meanwhile, Hop and Professor Magnolia gauge the Mega Stones that Charizard and Lulu wear. Both had gradually begun to glow the longer the two butt heads. It was only a matter of time before their power took effect.  Though, the call to transformation was a two-way street. </p><p>(Y/n) is quick to make the call.</p><p>“Alright! I think it’s time we speed up the process. As much as I love a good battle, I don’t have all day,” (Y/n)’s words are teasing as they move their hand to wrap around their Key Stone. The Key Stone activates, and Lulu’s Mega Stone reacts. The symbol that lie in the center of Lulu’s Lopunnite glows radiantly and the warm mix of yellow and brown is overtaken by an ethereal rainbow. The multicolored aura expands, encasing the pokémon in a prominent crystal before it breaks open to reveal the Lopunny’s transformation. Her appearance is more dynamic with the fur on her ears being shaved down—the tuft being more prominent at the top of the head in the reminiscent form of a butterfly. Voices of wonder flow through the audience. With a flourish, Lulu takes an arm and sweeps a long ear away from her face before taking a boxing stance.</p><p>Leon had watched their actions intently and the activation to Mega Evolution seemed simple enough. He is quick to follow suit.</p><p>“I’m game for a quick-fire round. Let’s make things more interesting!” He takes his hand and places it over the brooch he’d pinned to his outfit and the glow of the Charizardite X does the same. Charizard is encased in a similar crystal before it falls away. There was no longer a trace of warmth in the skin with orange being replaced with black. His wings have become more pointed and perhaps the most notable feature resulting from the transformation was the bright blue flames that kindle at the jaw and tail. The new power elicits a booming cry from Leon’s companion as he regards his opponent once more. Then the two fighters continue to exchange blows.</p><p>“Iron Tail,” Charizard’s tail moves hit Lopunny and she braces for the impact. The damage taken was minimal as the rabbit pokémon listens for her trainer’s orders.</p><p>“Ice Punch.” In one swift movement, Lulu utilizes their close distance to hit Charizard on the chest, giving an effective blow. With a grunt, the fire-dragon type jumps back to make space.</p><p>“Dragon Pulse.” He opens his mouth as the fire between his jaws grows larger before blowing the flames.</p><p>“Use Agility and dodge it,” Lulu just barely bypasses the heat and increases her speed.</p><p>“Go for another Ice Punch!” Frigid crystals enclose around Lulu’s fist once more as she goes in for another strike.</p><p>“Not a chance!” Leon interjects before giving another command. “Let’s take this up high!” He points skyward with vigor and Charizard follows the order, spreading his wings and lifting off the ground.<br/>(Y/n)’s lips press into a thin line, though it’s gone as soon as it appears. It’s clear that Charizard was now at an advantage, but surely Lulu is more than capable of taking that away. </p><p>“Alrighty, Lulu. Let’s meet ‘em there with a Bounce.” In one swift motion, the normal-fighting type gauges Charizard’s location in the air before reaching him in the sky with little to no effort.</p><p>“Chip-away with Acrobatics!” With whatever momentum she had in the forever space, Lulu flips and kicks at Charizard utilizing every part of her body—arms, legs, and ears to hit at him rapidly. She manages land a few but is quickly met with retaliation.</p><p>“Take her down with an Air Slash!” Leon’s command is instantly met with the action as if they were in synch.</p><p>Charizard flaps his wings rapidly to create a razor sharp current of air to which Lopunny takes the blunt force of, being sent back to solid-ground. (Y/n)’s jaw clenches for a moment but they think fast on a method to break their partner’s fall.</p><p>“Use Acrobatics once more and land on your feet!” Having heard loud and clear, Lulu tucks in on herself as she speedily descends. Doing a few flips mid-air, Lulu lands on the battlefield safely albeit the velocity. Charizard remains in the air as it seems that Leon is banking on this tactic. It was time to change that.</p><p>“Use Bounce! One more time!”</p><p>Lulu meets with Charizard in the air once more and the fire-dragon rears for another Air Slash—a mistake that could very well hand them the match.</p><p>“Perfect. Go for the wing!” Before Lulu can suffer another super-effective blow, she intercepts by using another bout of Acrobatics to nullify both of their flying-type attacks. Lulu takes the split-second after the nullification to latch on to Charizard’s wing. This action served as a surprise to everyone watching as the rabbit pokémon utilizes Charizard’s weight to swing, using his appendage like a trapeze. Releasing the wing from her grasp, Lulu moves into a 180 back-flip effectively landing on Charizard’s back.</p><p>“Drain Punch, let’s go!” A hefty strike to the back destabilizes Charizard’s flight and in the shock brought on by the sapping of his energy, he starts to rapidly fall. Leon’s brows furrow bringing wrinkles to his forehead as he feels the pressure of the fight get heavier. While he’s had plenty of experience in battles, (Y/n)’s unconventional strategies always found a way to turn the tables. It’s something he had noticed back when they’d battled in the Gym Challenge as children. Now as adults battling once again, he’s noticed that their skill in unconventional thinking hadn’t gone away. If anything, it’s gotten stronger alongside their team. Lulu had not missed a beat despite the large risk and managed to pull through. Her partner trusted them completely—relying on them to make the correct calls and obeying without hesitation. Unfortunately for (Y/n), he could say the same for he and Charizard.</p><p>“Use this descent to your advantage! Take her down with you and use Heat Crash!” (Y/n)’s eyes widen at this command watching on in growing disdain. </p><p>Charizard moves to shake from Lulu from his back avoiding her attempts to take hold and remain on his back. The strong blue flames that flowed from his mouth along with the flame at the end of his tail grew larger and crept along Charizard’s body until he was wholly engulfed in the flame. He feels no pain, but Lulu does and continues to feel the searing heat as they torpedo into the field. Obviously, Charizard uses his opponent to break the fall and (Y/n)’s heart races—faster than it had in a long time. A crater was made in the ground kicking up chunks of dirt and leaving a larger dust cloud.</p><p>	(Y/n)’s teeth grind together before they call out to their partner. Both trainers wait a bit as the cloud in front of them disperses. Taking a breath, they grin. Both partners remained conscious on the field thought they both look petered out, though Lopunny looked too worse for wear. She had endured and the Unova champ felt nothing but pride.</p><p>This conflict was reaching its end and if they wanted to win, they’d have to do it quickly. Both pokémon remained in close proximity to each other, creating distance wasn’t an option anymore. </p><p>	“Dragon Claw,” Leon shouts.</p><p>	“Swift,” (Y/n) commands in tandem. The star-like projectiles that come of the attack are easily destroyed by the Charizard’s heavy swipes, but they only served as a distraction.<br/>Gotcha.</p><p>“Low Kick,” without a second to spare. Lulu kicks out their legs using his weight against him. The disorientation that follows is exactly what they need to bring this to a close.</p><p>“Alright! Finish the job with Play Rough!” Lulu holds Charizard down and uses the remainder of her energy to thrash with the fire-flying type. The dirt and debris that accumulated throughout the fight created yet another opaque cloud within the battlefield though (Y/n) didn’t need to see pass to know that the brawl was over.</p><p>Sure enough, as the dust settles, Charizard is down for the count. He had reverted back to his normal self—no black seen in his skin, just the warmth of orange. Lulu managed to stay standing but just barely. The rabbit stood in a fighting stance despite the outcome and only falters at the words spoken by Magnolia.</p><p>“Charizard is unable to battle. Lulu is the victor.”</p><p>The pokémon’s Mega transformation dissipates as the pokémon falls forward and into a kneel. The jovial cheers of their spectators mixes with (Y/n)’s own as they’re quick to assist Lulu in regaining her health. </p><p>	“You did wonderfully, Lulu! I’m so proud of you!” They bring their companion in for a hug and she reciprocates in kind before separating. Turning to see Leon tending to Charizard, the Unova champion praises the winged creature.</p><p>	“I’m honestly very surprised. For a first timer, he did a top-notch job.” Leon smiles as he looks up at (Y/n) from his squatting position.</p><p>	“That’s good to hear,” his gaze shifts to look back at Charizard. Despite the loss, his partner was in high-spirits— more enthusiastic than he was before the fight, in fact.</p><p>	“It’s one thing to see the photos and read about it. Obviously, utilizing the change in battle is a completely different experience.”</p><p>	“So what’d ya think?”</p><p>	“I think it’s great. Maybe the reason Charizard could get the hang of it so quickly was because the transformation is sort of like Gigantamax in a way. They change form and unlock strengths and abilities that they wouldn’t have otherwise.”</p><p>	“That’s why I’m so interested in it. Dynamax and Gigantamax seem to be a capability that is exclusive to Galar with the use of hotspots and wishing stars, but Mega Evolution is something that can be utilized anytime and anywhere, no matter the region. All you need are the proper stones and a close bond with your partner.” They make a fanning gesture with their hand.</p><p>	“I’ve kinda already spieled about this, so I’ll cut to the chase. Keep the stones and add them to your arsenal. It won’t hurt to shake things up a little bit.” Leon had since moved from his squat to stand.</p><p>	“Sounds like a plan. We’d never reject this opportunity to get stronger, isn’t that right?” Charizard grunts in affirmation. (Y/n) laughs. </p><p>	“And we’ll look forward to it.”</p><p>After the post-battle the exchange Magnolia, Sonia, and Hop meet them on the field.</p><p>	“That battle was so awesome!” The teen enthused with a twinkle settled in his already bright eyes. </p><p>	“I’ve only ever seen a few Mega Evolution battles in my lifetime, and they never cease to amaze me.” Magnolia agrees.</p><p>	“I’m so glad Rotom was recording. My heart was beating out of my chest that I failed to take notes,” Sonia whines. “At least I can re-watch it…”</p><p>	“You’d best make use of this great power and hone your skill of it, ya hear?” The elder presses to which Leon nods his head with no hesitation.</p><p>        “Definitely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**I started shiny hatching and just never made it back…I managed to obtain 8 new shinies in the span of a month. Hyper-fixation at its finest.</p><p>**Relegating Pokémon move sets to only four at a time is boring, so I removed that aspect. I understand why this is a thing in-game, but this is a written work. I feel like pokémon should have access to their entire move pool—both learned and through TM/TR.</p><p>**Let's talk: discord.gg/PhF5cMA3Fd</p><p>(Unedited; If I ever use 'he' or 'she' when referring to (Y/n), please let me know so I may fix it. Thanks.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unedited</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>